User blog:Dereviewer/Final Draft
Hey guys, it's Derevieweer again. So I saw some of your comments on my last blog about my story where Gargamel impersonates Brainy to infiltrate the village. So here are some details I left out. After Gargamel captures Brainy, takes him to his hovel and locks him in a cage, he goes over to his cauldron and mixes up a bunch of ingredients to create a transformation potion. Once the ingredients are mixed, he pours them into a vial, drinks it, and within a matter of seconds, Gargamel transforms into an exact duplicate of Brainy, looking and sounding just like him. He then leaves Scruple and Azrael to make sure the real Brainy doesn't escape. Meanwhile, Papa Smurf realizes that Brainy is missing, so he sends Clumsy and Handy to go out and search for him. As they're looking for him, they come across Gargamel (disguised as Brainy) and believe that he's the real Brainy. Gargamel-Brainy says "I was captured by Gargamel, and I barely escaped with my life". So Clumsy and Handy take Gargamel-Brainy back to the village. At first, everyone is fooled by Gargamel's impersonation of Brainy, even though he acts snarky and rude. But Hefty notices his strange behavior and starts to become suspicious. But while Hefty is suspicious, the other Smurfs think "Brainy" is just in a bad mood. Hefty also notices that he'd been acting strange ever since he got back from Gargamel's. So Hefty goes to Gargamel's hovel to find out what's going on. He peeks through the window to see that Azreal is napping and Scruple is sitting in a chair while Brainy is still locked in the cage. Hefty then realizes that the Brainy he saw back at the village was really Gargamel in disguise. So he sneaks into the hovel to try and free Brainy, but he gets caught by Scruple and then Scruple locks Hefty in the cage with Brainy. But Scruple falls asleep, allowing Brainy and Hefty to escape. After they escape, they both run to the village and expose the fake Brainy as an imposter. Then, Gargamel transforms back into himself, causing the Smurfs to panic and run around. Gargamel captures them all and returns to his hovel. While Gargamel is reveling in his victory, he is distracted long enough for Hefty to reach for a piece of yarn and use it to lasso the key to the cage. Once the key is close enough, Hefty grabs it and unlocks the cage, allowing him and the rest of the Smurfs to escape and hurry back to the village. The Smurfs are very happy to have the real Brainy back. Brainy says he's glad to be back too, but then he starts going on with one of his endless speeches, making the other Smurfs boot him out of the village as usual. Brainy then says, "Yes, it's good to be home", and there you have it. So now that you've all heard the story with more detail, what do you think? Category:Blog posts